Feelings of a puppet
by BuBul
Summary: [Reprise] Pfff. Alors... Duo ne se sent plus vraiment intégré au reste du groupe. Il a l'impression que son avis ne vaut pas grand chose. CH 04 : Heero part en sucette...
1. Un peu de vacances ?

**Autrice : **Bogle Mahiro (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** Feelings of a puppet /01

**Email : **Gundam W, enfin... comme d'hab quoi ! lol

**Genre : **Attention y'a du grabuge dans l'air, la crise n'est pas bien loin. Plutôt POV de Duo.

**Couple(s) : **Eh ben, comme d'hab' aussi. 1+2 ou peut être 2+1… On verra. Mais y seront ensemble, ça c'est certain !

**Disclamer :** Les petits bishoushous de GW ne sont pas na moi, pourtant c'est pas faute de pleurer, crier, couiner, mordre, couler du nez, larmoyer et hurler comme une folle de chayot. Mais, apparemment, les véritables proprios sont encore plus sans cœur qu'une autrice de yaoi (lol). Alors j'les prends, sans demander à personne et puis j'les rends... bon d'accord quand j'y pense !

Par contre, les autres sont de mon invention alors j'en réclame la propriété ! Traduction : Pas touche sans permission !

Avertissements : Rien pour l'instant.

Désolée pour la maîtrise inexistante de la mise en page, suis pas en bon terme avec nos amis les ordis.

Changements temporel ou spatial signalés par des étoiles.

En italique les pensées de Duo.

Duo : (au désespoir ) Pourquoi **tant** de haine ?

Maï : (lève le nez de ses notes ) Gnia ?

Duo : Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi je suis encore dans une de tes fics ? Et surtout ! Pourquoi je m'en prends encore plein la tête ?

Maï : (qui l'a à peine écouté ) Ben… qui aime bien châtie bien, mon chéri.

Duo : (renfrogné ) J'apprécie **pas du tout** la manière dont tu m'aimes, **figures-toi **!

Maï : J'espère que tout le monde n'est pas **aussi ingrat** que toi !

Quatre : (tout rouge ) …

Duo : Ben Kitty-Cat, qu'est ce que t'as ?

Maï : (très fière d'elle ) Laisse-le, y s'est toujours pas remis du petit lime de «Frozen ». Pourtant c'était juste un petit essai. Nieurk, nieurk.

Duo : Vrai ? Ben dis donc si ça l'a mis dans cet état…

Maï : Je t'ignore ! Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Feelings of a puppet

Chapitre Premier.

Base rebelle.

Duo était plongé jusqu'à la taille dans un des rouages mécaniques de son appareil quand soudain, un sweeper interpelle le jeune homme.

Eh ! Max !

Sous le coup de la surprise, Duo sursaute et se trépane littéralement la tête sur l'acier environnant. Il se dégage rapidement de Deathscythe et avise d'un regard furieux le coupable.

Putain, John, tu fais chier. J'ai failli me fracasser le crâne ! Qu'est ce que tu m'veux !

Eh ben dis donc, «au bon accueil, bonjour » !

Va chier, j' t'ai dis et accouche !

Y'a G et Moulinex qui t'attendent en salle de réunion… et vite, ajoute-t-il perfide.

Duo grogne mais s'exécute. Il descend avec souplesse de sa machine et se dirige vers la sortie tout en s'essuyant les mains pleines de d'huile et de cambouis à l'aide d'un chiffon.

Le John qui l'avait averti, lance au natté un clin d'œil complice et pour la peine, ce reçoit le tissu crasseux dans la figure.

Il éclate de rire et lui répond :

Mauvais joueur !

L'échange n'a échappé à aucun des mécaniciens et tous regardent Duo partir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Salle de réunion.

L'américain arrive enfin, après avoir bien traîné les pieds.

Il ne sait pas ce que lui veulent G et «Moulinex » comme l'appelle les sweepers mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Duo frappe à la porte et reconnaît la voix grinçante de J qui lui demande ou peut être devrait-on dire crache, d'entrer.

Tous les G-boys sont présents ainsi que les professeurs J et G.

Il prend place sur une chaise vide et attend.

C'est J qui prend la parole en premier.

Vous ne vous êtes pas pressé 02.

Je suis venu dès qu'on m'a fait savoir que j'étais attendu, professeur.

(Duo)_ Et puis j'suis pas ton chien moi... Tu crois quand même pas que j'vais venir en courant dès que tu me siffles !_

Pff. Bien, nous vous avons fait mander pour vous assigner une mission.

( Duo ) _Mais pourquoi donc faut-il toujours qu'il parle avec des mots aussi compliqués ?_

Et pourquoi à moi, spécifiquement ? demande Duo sur la défensive.

Parce qu'il s'agit d'une mission d'infiltration…

Ben, il faudrait plutôt demander à Tro alors.

Non. 03 est le plus performant lorsque cela concerne l'infiltration chez Oz, il est vrai. Mais ici, il faudra lier des contacts… «amicaux »… avec des civils.

(Duo) _Tiens... Il a pas relevé le surnom._

Alors c'est pour Quatre.

(Duo) _Il a pas fini de tourner autour du pot c't' espèce de vieux con…_

Cessez de m'interrompre, 02. Nous en étions déjà arrivés à ces conclusions, figurez-vous ! Mais 04 s'y est refusé et vous a proposé pour cette mission… Il s'est montré **très**... **persuasif**.

Hein ? Quatre ?

(Duo)_ Qu'est ce qu' c'est que c't' embrouille !_

02 !

Eh ben, s'il a refusé, moi aussi !

Cela ne vous est pas **possible** !

Pourquoi ? Quatre peut et pas moi ?

C'est exactement ça.

…

Faites vos bagages. Vous partez dans 1 heure pour votre prochain port d'attache où vous vous préparerez pour votre mission.

Mais…

**- Rompez **! hurle J, à la limite de la rupture d'anévrisme, plus que décidé à mettre fin à cet embryon de mutinerie, d'abord 04 puis 02 qui se mettaient à discuter ses ordres. Il ne manquait plus que 01, son œuvre, se retourne contre lui et le pourchasse jusqu'au Pôle Nord… _Pourquoi ai-je regardé Frankenstein_, se maudit-il…

Duo part, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Quatre et ignorer, royalement, les trois autres.

Il se dirige à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre pour les préparatifs de départ.

Le natté mène sa tâche tout en marmonnant.

(Duo) _**J'en ai marre** !_

_On me demande **jamais** mon avis. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Ils ont peut être pas besoin de moi… Ben ouais, pour un carrosse faut seulement quatre roues pour rouler… Pas une de plus._

_Ils me posent **à chaque fois** devant le fait accompli. Et vas-y Maxwell… Baka… Suis nous et ferme là…_

_**La preuve**, aujourd'hui j'étais le dernier arrivé… Sûrement le dernier prévenu… Ils avaient déjà **tout** décidé._

_J'me sens… « quantité négligeable ?» compléte une petite voix sournoise._

_Et **le pire** c'est que même Quatre s'y met maintenant…Ca craint !_

_Je suis… vachement **déçu**._

_Ca me fait mal. C'est de la **haute** trahison un truc comme ça._

_J'arrivais à supporter beaucoup avec sa complicité : les insultes de Heero, les menaces de Wufei, l'indifférence de Trowa._

_Mais si je n'ai plus son soutien…_

Quelqu'un toque à la porte de l'américain.

**- Quoi**, hurle Duo.

Duo ! C'est moi, c'est Quatre, informe timidement l'arabe.

Qu'est ce que tu veux, demande le natté avec rancune.

Je… Je suis désolé… Je te dérange, peut être ?

**- C'est ça** ! J'fais mes bagages. J'ai pas le temps.

D'accord… On en reparle plus tard, alors !

Ouais, c'est ça !

Et Quatre s'en retourne sans être entré ou plutôt, il s'est senti **congédié**.

(Duo) _Non mais je rêve… Y me fais des sales coups dans le dos et y croît que ma porte lui est grande ouverte ! Ben là, mon petit père, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil… **et profond**, **même** !_

Un espace, bleu nuit métallisé, les attend sur le parking de la base pour les transporter.

2 places à l'avant,

3 places au milieu,

3 places à l'arrière,

ainsi qu'un grand coffre, pour leurs sacs.

Heero s'est assis, **d'autorité**, derrière le volant, Wufei à ses côtés, en qualité de copilote.

Quatre et Trowa se trouve au milieu.

Duo se jette **furieusement** sur les trois places arrières, accompagné de son sac.

Une fois de plus, il est **le dernier** et les autres sont déjà installés.

Le petit blond allait réagir mais l'acrobate le stoppe en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. L'arabe se crispe à ce contact et dévisage le français. Celui-ci, à son intention, oscille de la tête en un signe négatif.

Quatre lui jette un regard vexé puis se renfrogne et fixe la route par sa fenêtre.

C'est bon pour tout le monde ? interroge Wufei.

Un silence **inhabituel** lui « répond ».

Surpris, il se retourne pour vérifier la présence de leur « tornade de paroles » nationale et s'aperçoit qu'il est effectivement là.

Heero aussi regarde Duo ou plutôt il le fixe avec intensité… comme pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa sale caboche de cabochard.

Wufei remarque en même temps que l'arabe, lui aussi, ne semble pas vraiment détendu. Questionnant Trowa du regard, il ne bénéficie que d'un haussement d'épaule des plus dubitatif, pour toute réponse.

Eh ben, ça va être joyeux ! lance le chinois pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Peine perdue.

S'adressant au japonais qui « inspecte » toujours Maxwell du regard :

Yuy. Ca marche mieux quand tu mets le contact…

Regard neutre.

… Pour faire avancer la voiture, Yuy.

Ce dernier insère la clé et démarre.

Pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, un silence **malsain** s'instaure dans le véhicule.

Quatre tente **désespérément** de faire la conversation pour animer le groupe, mais ses tentatives pour entraîner Duo échoue **lamentablement**.

L'arabe se détourne de la route pour se rendre compte que l'américain ne l'a certainement **pas du tout** entendu, trop occupé qu'il est, à lire et écouter de la musique **à fond**.

Ben, Duo lâche t'il, abasourdi.

Ce dernier ne lève même pas les yeux de son livre et continue son entreprise.

Pour la deuxième fois, Trowa lui touche le bras et lui fait « non » de la tête.

Et comme tout à l'heure, l'arabe lui lance un regard, cette fois, **outré** et se mure dans un silence entêté.

Tout le reste du trajet se déroule dans une **absence de tout son**, absolument atroce et surtout, si peu habituel.

Arrivés à la baraque, chacun prend son sac et se dirige vers l'entrée.

Tous sont sur le palier.

Heero ouvre la porte et stoppe dans le hall.

Il se retourne.

Wufei s'énerve contre Duo :

Maxwell, pourrais-tu, **s'il te plaît**, ôter cette maudite électronique **meuglante** de tes oreilles, **je te prie**. Cela nous évitera d'avoir à répéter et à toi de devenir sourd !

Mais bien sûr, **votre majesté** Chang. C'est demandé avec tellement de **considération**, comment pourrais-je **refuser **?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Duo enlève ses écouteurs et prend appui, avec nonchalance, sur un mur.

Mais comment tu me parles. T'as de la chance que mon sabre soit encore dans le coffre sinon…

**- Sinon quoi** ? lui rétorque l'américain, agrémenté d'une lueur de **mépris**.

Heero interrompt la dispute par les maigres instructions concernant l'installation en attendant le briefing du soir : 18h30 **tapantes**.

(Duo) _Reste une heure d'ici là._

Quatre et Trowa accepte d'occuper la même chambre.

Wufei exige d'être seul.

Reste une seule chambre avec un lit deux places, échouant aux deux autres.

Duo pense une fois de plus :

(Duo) _Et mon avis ?_

_On-s'en-ta-pes !_ chantonne encore la même petite voix mesquine.

Nouveau coup au moral.

(Duo) _C'est un complot._

Le natté monte dans la chambre qu'on lui a assigné, jette son sac ainsi que son blouson sur une chaise, sort de la pièce et gagne l'extérieur, sans un regard pour son compagnon de chambre, une fois n'est pas coutume, assez déstabilisé par le comportement de l'américain.

Duo se trouve dans le jardin, assis sur la pelouse, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il apprécie le plaisir simple de la douce caresse du soleil sur son visage.

Il passe ainsi le reste du temps jusqu'au moment du briefing annoncé plus tôt par le japonais.

A 18h**29**,il se lève de mauvaise grâce, enlève les brins d'herbe sur l'arrière de son pantalon et traîne les pieds jusqu'au salon où il se pose, lourdement, sur un fauteuil.

L'américain évite soigneusement de regarder ses «camarades ».

A 18h**30**, Heero prend place devant le téléviseur et commence son exposé.

Bien. La mission concerne les pilotes 01 et 02.

(Duo) _C'te manie de parler de lui à la troisième personne... Complètement barré !_

Notre mission consiste à infiltrer un complexe de vacance de la région de Merturian. L'objectif est de lier connaissance et confiance avec le sujet Shogeki Hebi. Il s'agit du plus important fournisseur de matériel électronique de haute technologie, dirigeant de la Sephira Hocma. Notre but est de l'empêcher d'approvisionner Oz pour la construction de leurs MS ou de leurs appareils, toutes technologies confondues et dans la mesure du possible de collecter des informations sur son réseau informatiques et son ordinateur portable qu'il ne quitte jamais...

(Duo) _Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ça !_

... Tout cela dans le but de surveiller les activités de cette entreprise... Des questions ?

Nos identités, interroge Duo sans le regarder.

Saisho et Niban Himo.pseudos pourris ;;

Départ ?

Demain 06h30.

Rôle des autres ?

Soutien arrière, en cas de besoin.

Sans plus de mots, le natté se lève et quitte la pièce.

Wufei est plus qu'étonné :

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? D'habitude, il n'écoute jamais rien du briefing et quand il parle on peut plus l'arrêter...

Quatre le regarde d'une manière peu amène puis court à la suite de son ami.

Il le retrouve, couché dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la nuque et les yeux clos.

Duo ?

Hm.

Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproches mais je suis désolé si je t'ai fais du mal.

Le natté, interloqué, lève les yeux vers l'arabe et le retrouve le regard brillant de larmes, à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

L'américain se l'était pourtant promis... mais il craque devant la mine déconfite et dramatique de son ami.

Avec un grand sourire lumineux, il lui annonce :

C'est bon, Kitty-cat, arrêtes de me faire tes yeux de cocker abandonné... T'as gagné !

La bonne humeur étant contagieuse, elle atteint les lèvres de petit Quatre et les étirent. Le petit blond se jette alors dans les bras de son meilleur ami et lui fait subir le supplice du super-calinou-de-la-mort-ne-recommence-plus-jamais-ça-mais-je-t-adore-quand-même !

Un peu plus loin, à l'affût derrière la baie vitrée, deux jeunes hommes apprennent avec douleur les affres de la jalousie maladive devant ce spectacle d'affection «fraternel ».

L'arabe, lové contre son camarade entame la conversation :

Alors maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer les raisons de ton mutisme punitif ?

Le natté se retourne vers lui, de nouveau, le visage fermé.

A cause de cette mission...

Pardon, demande Quatre, qui n'y comprend décidément rien.

Une fois de plus, on ne me demande rien... et en plus tu t'es mis de **leur** côté.

La mission, répète l'arabe, comme débarrasser d'un lourd fardeau.

Ben oui.

Je suis soulagé, Duo. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai « **recommandé** » !

Ben non, continue bêtement l'américain.

**- Premièrement**, parce qu'il s'agit d'une mission **avec Heero**.

**- Deuxièmement**, parce qu'il s'agit d'une mission avec Heero, où l'on doit se faire passer pour **un couple**.

Et **troisièmement**, parce qu'il s'agit d'une mission avec Heero, où l'on doit se faire passer pour un couple, le tout dans **un complexe paradisiaque pour vacanciers fortunés**.

Toi qui te plains toujours du manque d'attrait de tes missions, là, tu es gâté, non !

J'voudrais juste savoir quelque chose... Quand est-ce q't'as appris l'humour, toi ? questionne le natté, méchamment.

Pendant le trajet en voiture... et crois-moi, j'ai eu le temps, lui renvoie Quatre, l'air tout aussi sadique.

Bof ! Et puis avec lui ça va être Duo, baka ! Omae o korosu ! Dégage ! La ferme ! Viens ici ! Fais ceci ! Fais cela ! **Et gna gna gni** **et gna gna gna** ! Super vacances, ouais ! Tu m'vois essayer quoi que ce soit avec l'autre **grêlon** ? J'risque juste de me s'aborder moi-même ou de me faire descendre, c'est au choix ! ironise Duo.

Sait-on jamais...

Quatre, arrêtes la drogue ! J'ai aucune chance. Y' aurait plus de probabilité qu'il se case avec Rondoudou qu'avec moi...

Mais, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? (Sans relever le nouveau surnom de Réléna)

Il l'insulte pas, **elle**. Et il a arrêté de la menacer **de mort** et de mettre ses menaces à **exécution**... Pour moi, c'est quotidien et même plusieurs fois par jour.

Tu exagères, Duo.

Quatre stoppe devant le coup d'oeil blasé de son compagnon.

L'arabe allait entamé une phrase mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand sa conscience dit à son sens de la camaraderie de **se la fermer**. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait révéler ce qu'il percevait des pensées du japonais sans trahir la promesse qu'il s'était faîte, c'est à dire ne pas «profaner » l'intimité de ses camarades.

Mais le petit blond avait bon espoir quant à l'évolution de **la** situation.

Qui a dit qu'il était trop optimiste ! Quand à moi j'ai plusieurs hypothèses, soit il vit à Dysneyland où tout le monde il est beau, où tout le monde il est gentil... Soit c'est une indigestion de pastilles à la menthe consommées à cause du désoeuvrement durant le **looonnng** trajet en voiture... Soit il pratique une coutume de son « pays » et il utilise un narghilé (tous à vos dicos ! lol) et il met des choses **trèèèèèès** naturelles dedans ! ; ;

Les deux amis sont tellement impliqués dans leur conversation et leurs délires, qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que la nuit est tombée seulement lorsque Wufei les «appelle » (beugle ?) Wufei : JE NE BEUGLE PAS ! Maï : Non, tu me hurles dans les tympans... C'EST PAREIL ! pour le repas du soir, ainsi que la baisse de température qui les fait frissonner.

Après un reproche du chinois sur le fait qu'il avait été **obligé **de les interpeller pour qu'ils viennent, Duo et Quatre, toujours dans leurs échanges animés, débarquent dans la maison en ricanant.

Wufei alpague le natté :

Eh ben, Maxwell, que faut-il donc faire pour que tu daignes nous adresser la parole **à nous aussi**, demande le chinois, tout en lorgnant dans la direction de l'arabe.

Tout en faisant mine de remonter sa braguette d'un geste vif, Duo lui renvoie un clin d'oeil plein de luxure et répond :

Si tu savais, Chang !

DUOOOOO, hurle le petit blond, en tentant de lui coller une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

L'américain part en courant vers la cuisine, rigolant comme un malade et laissant derrière lui, Wufei avec une hémorragie nasale digne des chutes du Niagara, Quatre en pleine crise d'apoplexie, rouge comme un érythème fessier de nourrisson et les deux muets, bloqués, tous trois fixant Quatre d'un air soupçonneux.

Le petit blond explose :

Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !... Je n'ai rien fait de ce que vous avez en tête... Bande de pervers lubriques !

Puis à l'intention du natté :

Duo ! Par Allah... Tu vas mourir !

See you soon…

01/05


	2. Mirage dans l'Oasis

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** Feelings of a puppet /02

**Email : **Gundam W, enfin... comme d'hab quoi ! lol

**Genre : **Attention y'a du grabuge dans l'air, la crise n'est pas bien loin. Plutôt POV de Duo.Pitite surprise.

**Couple(s) : **Eh ben, comme d'hab' aussi. On est plutôt dans du 2+1 mais avec moi on sait jamais… Peut être d'autre par la suite…

**Disclamer :** Nan…Sniff… J'ai eu beau chercher en détail dans mon petit soulier et mettre la maison à sac… Ils n'étaient pas là à Noël… Ouiiinnnnnnn ! Pourquoi !

Wufei : J'espère que notre arrangement avec cet homme étrange tiendra encore…

Duo : Ouais, mais y devient de plus en plus gourmand le vieux…

Maï (suspicieuse) : Comment ça ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé soudoyer le bienfaiteur des petits enfants !

Duo : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ! C'est qui, qui fait monter les enchères !

Maï : … Ben quoi ! Comme disait Machiavel : la fin justifie les moyens !

Wufei : Ben pareil pour nous, alors !

Maï : Ca, ça se payera !

Wufei : Eh merde !

Par contre, les autres sont de mon invention alors j'en réclame la propriété ! Traduction : Pas touche sans permission !

Avertissements : Chaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuudd time! lol. Tentative de lime un peu poussé. Gomen.

Changements temporel ou spatial signalés par des § .

En italique les pensées de Duo.

Entre ùù...ùù, les petits commentaires que je me permets mais que vous pouvez tout aussi bien zappés.

Duo : Et vous feriez mieux !

Maï : Shut up !

Duo : Comment ça se fait que vu ton niveau lamentable en anglais tu maîtrises aussi bien les insultes !

Maï :Attentions sélectives ! lol.

RaR :

Quatres reviews pour un premier chapitre... Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!  
Voila le deuxième chap. Il était déjà prêt donc je le mets mais les suivants seront plus longs à venir parce que l'inspiration est une maîtresse bien infidèle et irrégulière (la salo..!lol).  
Bref :

**Nienna-lo** : Je crois que c'est lo qui a laissé le message. Merci à toi. Eh, ben voila, un new chapitre pour te satisfaire. lol.

**Kazuka : **Lol. J'ai moi même pas mal rigolé de ma propre connerie... Quatre s'est vexé... Depuis je me fais moi même mon thé comme une malheureuse... Il dit que je suis une jeune fille indigne... Suis pas sûre qu'il dirait ça pour un vrai lemon, mais bon...lol.

**Kittyval** : Ton impatience vient d'être comblée, j'espère! lol. Suis contente, mon humour vient encore de faire des ravages! Nan, nan, mes chevilles vont très bien, pourquoi! lol. Par contre, ça va prendre un tour un peu plus sérieux prochainement même si la petite touche humour sera toujours présente même si plus clair-semé.

**Littlething** : Kikoooo! Merci pour ta looongue reviews! Pour ta mère et ses recherches de thérapeutes elle peut contacter ma mère qui monte une assoc : "Je suis maintenant sûre que ma fille est bonne pour l'asile d'aliénés depuis queje la vois rigoler toute seule comme une imbécile heureuse devant son ordinateur..." Elle pourra lui faire suivre une liste de professionnels. lol.  
T'as vu j'ai fais des efforts pour les notes !  
Pour les fautes... tu me diras s'il y en a moins...  
**Pendant que j'y suis appel à candidature... si une bonne âme veut bien se dévouer pour béta-lecter mes publications c'est bon pour moi!**

Feelings of a puppet

Chapitre Deuxième.

6H03.

Duo éclate son réveil sur le mur face au lit dans un mouvement d'humeur. L'appareil atterrit en pièces détachées sur la moquette sous une pluie d'injures anglophones.

(Duo) _Fucking dirt ! _

Il se rend compte, une fois qu'il a pris conscience qu'il est assis, que la place à ses côtés est vide, les draps froissés. Le cerveau commence **lentement** à faire les connexions nécessaires à son fonctionnement.

1. _Mur blanc. Grand lit… donc je suis pas dans une base._

2. _Grand lit avec une place à côté encore tiède… donc j'ai pas dormi tout seul…_ ( ! )

3. _Je suis encore habillé… donc c'est plutôt bon signe…_

Le natté continue un long moment ses associations d'idées, dans le but pressant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il aperçoit Heero, appuyé dans le chambranle de la porte, qui le regarde avec une expression un brin… moqueuse ?

(Duo) : _Depuis quand il est humain, lui ?_

D'un ton rosse, il lui demande avec agressivité :

"Quoi ?"

"Lèves-toi, il est 6h05. On part dans 25 minutes."

L'américain s'étire, sort les jambes du drap et se dirige avec lourdeur vers la salle de bain, tout en parlant dans sa barbe :

"M'aurai étonné aussi qu'il me réponde… Faut pas rêver quand même !"

L'asiatique comme s'il avait compris de quoi il devisait à voix haute, finit par lâcher :

"Je me disais juste que ce serait peut être moins difficile que prévu de se faire passer pour un couple…"

"Gnia", répond l'autre avec intelligence, avant que sa mâchoire ne tombe à terre.

"Tu m'as pris pour une peluche **toute **la nuit", persifle le japonais, un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres, avant d'opérer une retraite stratégique.

(Duo) _Nom de Dieu… Quatre et maintenant Heero… C'est pas vrai… Ils ont bouffé du clown tous les deux, ou quoi !… Peut être que J a voulu tester une nouvelle drogue sur Yuy ou alors il s'est fait enlevé par des martiens ! Ouais mais dans ces deux cas, ça marche plus pour Quat-Chan… A moins que je dorme encore… C'est ça ! Ca ne peut être que ça ! …_

Pour vérifier son hypothèse, Duo, après avoir ôté ses vêtements, ouvre en grand le robinet d'eau froide.

Un hurlement hystérique se charge de réveiller toute la maisonnée et confirme au natté qu'il est effectivement bien réveillé et tout à fait conscient.

La toilette est sommairement achevée car sous une eau glaciale, on est bien moins exigeant.

§§

Traînant toujours les pieds, l'américain amène sa carcasse jusqu'à la cuisine, histoire de se "sustenter" avant le départ.

Il est accueilli par un regard assassin de la part d'un certain chinois, qui n'a **pas du tout **apprécié la manière dont il a été tiré du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il était plongé.

Le principal concerné ne le calcule même pas, tellement ses yeux sont encore embués de songes.

Remarquant l'état semi-comateux de son ami, Quatre prend la direction des opérations.

ùù.J'ai failli mettre « Quatre prend les choses en main » mais je me suis dit que des esprit tordus allaient y voir quelque chose de sexuel alors que ce n'est pas le cas… Quatre : Toi la première ! Maï : Gloups ! … Mais au fait la « pureté incarnée » comment t'as compris ça, toi ! Quatre : … Maï : Ouais, j'me disais aussi… Y'a pas que moi qui ai l'esprit tordu si on se comprend bien.ùù

Le petit blond, saisissant Duo par la main, le conduit à la table du petit déjeuner, pose ses paumes sur ses épaules pour le faire asseoir puis lui apporte de quoi calmer sa fringale matinale.

Après deux tasses de café brûlant, le natté, une tartine beurrée dans la bouche, émerge enfin :

"'Ci, Quatre."

"De rien, Duo. Te sens-tu mieux, à présent ?"

"Hm."

L'aspect succinct de la réponse, si peu habituel chez l'américain, fait pouffer de rire le petit arabe.

Cela finit de réveiller l'adolescent.

"J'te déteste!"

"Oui, moi aussi je t'aime", lui renvoie Quatre, qui ne s'est pas calmé pour autant.

Le reste du repas suit le modèle des précédents et sûrement des suivants, c'est à dire Duo qui parle (beaucoup !) et Quatre qui lui répond, sous le regard « envieux » des trois autres coincés congénitaux.

§§

6h30.

Les deux compères sont fin prêts. Quatre accompagne son ami à l'extérieur et lui fait les dernières recommandations d'usage :

"Tu as tes lunettes de soleil ?"

"Oui, Quatre", rétorque Duo d'un ton laconique.

"Tu n'oublieras pas de mettre la crème solaire… et ta casquette, pour éviter l'insolation…"

"Oui, maman."

"Et surveilles ton langage. Tu vas côtoyer des personnes faisant partie de l'élite, souviens t'en… Au fait, comment tu m'as appelé ? ", s'interroge le petit blond, avant de coller une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de l'américain.

"Dis donc, je trouve que tu as la main leste, en ce moment", se plaint Duo, tout en se frottant la tête.

Puis il aperçoit enfin la voiture qui allait leur permettre de rallier Merturian, il émet un sifflement admiratif :

"Mazette ! Elle crache la caisse ! On s'est pas foutu d'notre gueule, c'te fois !"

Nouvelle tarte de la part de Quatre.

"Eh ! J'suis pas ton punching-ball, Quat-Chan !"

"Ton langage, Duo. Ton langage."

"D'accord. Alors…" (réfléchit). "Diantre ! Quelle magnifique mécanique. Nous avons été choyés pour cette occasion."

L'arabe, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre :

"C'est mieux. Mais n'en fais pas trop, tout de même."

Le petit blond attire son camarade tout contre lui et le sert très fort dans ses bras.

Puis, au bord des larmes, il ajoute :

"Prends soin de toi, Duo."

"Vi, Kitty-cat. Toi aussi. Et fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence.

L'américain fait un clin d'œil canaille à son ami, ce qui provoque une vive rougeur sur les joues de celui-ci.

Quatre affiche soudain un visage grave en se tournant vers le japonais. L'arabe vérifie que Duo n'est pas à proximité (il taquine Wufei) et s'adresse à lui :

"Heero ?"

"Hm ?"

"Il est dans ton intérêt de prendre soin de lui, tu m'entends ?"

(lueur narquoise) "C'est un conseil !"

"Non, Heero. C'est carrément une menace !"

Et le japonais en serait presque tombé sur le cul. ( ! )

Quatre, sous les appels de Duo, reprend une attitude joviale et souriante.

L'asiatique lance un regard interrogatif à Trowa, qui le lui renvoie d'un air de dire : « Tu te débrouilles. Chacun sa merde et Dieu pour tous ! »

§§

Quelques minutes plus tard, les adieux se font, les bagages sont dans le coffre et les deux jeunes gens partent.

Le trajet se déroule sans incident pendant environ une heure puis, Duo met en marche la radio et commence à chantonner tout en battant la mesure.

Le japonais a remarqué que depuis le réveil du natté et sa propre réponse sur la nuit, ce dernier ne lui a plus adressé la parole et évite, soigneusement, de croiser son regard.

Heero coupe la radio et attend une réaction de Duo.  
Celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre :

"Elle te gène tant que ça, la musique ? … Non, laisses moi deviner… C'est parce que je chante, c'est ça !"

D'une voix calme, il répond :

"Non, Duo. Ca n'est pas ça."

L'agressivité de l'américain va en croissant.

"Tiens, tu m'appelles pas 02, aujourd'hui ?"

"Je ne t'appelle 02 que lorsque nous préparons un plan d'action, en communication pendant un combat ou encore en mission. Comme pour tous les autres", ajoute le japonais.

Le natté commence à s'échauffer. Le ton calme et impassible de son compagnon le met hors de lui. Il veut la bagarre, il la cherche et il l'aura.

"Mais pourtant… on est en mission, là !"

"Pas encore. Nous y serons dans dix heures, à notre arrivée à l'hôtel."

"Tu chipotes, là."

"Non, Duo. Pour l'instant c'est **toi** qui chipotes !"

(Duo) _C'est nouveau ça ! Depuis quand il a découvert l'utilité de parler, lui ! J a dû lui refilerun nouveaumanuel :comment faire chier Duo en dix leçons !_

Silence rageur du natté que le japonais respecte, laissant à son camarade le temps de faire un peu retomber la pression. Puis, il revient à la charge :

"Duo ?"

"…"

"Duo ?"

(Duo) _HO ! Mais ! Il l' a vraiment potassé à fond son bouquin de merde à la con !_

"Hm !"

"Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?"

"? "(regard d'incompréhension)

"J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème avec moi. Je ne voudrais pas que…"

(Duo) _Nous y voilà. Il a juste les chtouilles pour son imbécile de mission…_

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'y a RIEN. Et cela n'aura **absolument aucune** répercussion sur la mission."

( vexé) "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu pourrais peut être me laisser finir mes phrases !"

(Heero) _Encore faudrait-il que cela t'intéresses !_

Pour toute réponse, Duo rebranche la radio et se plonge dans la contemplation du paysage.

Chacun campe sur ses positions.

§§

Les dix heures suivantes leur paraissent **longues** malgré le roulement pour la conduite de la voiture et les phases de repos.

Bien que le fait d'être le seul conducteur pendant **tout** le trajet ne gêne pas Heero plus que cela, l'américain tient **absolument** à faire sa part. Le natté parvient à faire lâcher le volant au Perfect Soldier au moins quatre heures sur la totalité du parcours.

§§

A l'approche de Merturian, Duo se colle littéralement le visage sur la vitre et fait partager son opinion sur cette région aussi fertile et luxuriante qu'une oasis.

"Ouaah !"

"Tiens- toi tranquille on arrive au portail."

"… "(boude)

§§

Les démarches nécessaires à leur introduction dans la propriété paraissent plus que sommaires à l'américain. Une fois leurs accréditations vérifiées, le portail leur est grand ouvert.

"Sont pas très regardant sur la sécurité à première vue."

"Détrompes-toi. Les piliers du portail contiennent des scanners à balayage laser."

"Alors t'as lâché ton flingue ? Nan, sérieux ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'endormir sans ? Allez, tu l'as planqué ou ? "(regard sur le jean qui remplace l'habituel Space Spandex)

(sourire satisfait) "Dans les jantes."

(détendu) "J'me disais aussi…"

"Et toi, tes lames ?"

"Figures-toi que j'ai tout de même consulté le dossier et que j'en ai profité pour sortir mes nouvelles lames en céramique."

Petit sourire approbateur du japonais.

"Arrêtes de faire ça, on dirait que t'es pas dans ton état normal ou q't'as fumé un truc pas net !"

(vexé) "…"

§§

Quelques mètres avant le bâtiment, un voiturier vêtu de noir et d'émeraude les fait stopper.

Et leur demande avec un sourire Colgate :

ùù.Même qu'on voit bien toutes ses dents et que tu te dis : Toi, mon vieux t'es un sacré faux-cul !ùù

"Bonjour ! Pourriez-vous me confier vos accréditations, s'il vous plaît ?"

(Duo) _Et si ça nous plaît pas, Ducon ?_

Heero les lui tend.

"Bienvenue Monsieur et Madame Himo. Je m'appelle James, pour vous servir."

Le natté sert les dents à cette phrase et reprend l'employé :

"Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, **James !"**

(rougeur aux joues) "Oh ! Veuillez me pardonner. Cette erreur ne se reproduira plus."

(Duo) _Sauf si tu tiens à te faire appeler Farinelli dans les prochains jours !_

L'homme continue :

"Je vais prévenir un bagagiste et un moniteur de votre arrivée." (Il se saisit d'un talkie) "Une nouvelle entrée place 1706 et chambre 509."

Dans un grésillement, une voix lui répond : "Ok !"

James leur rend les papiers et leur indique le chemin vers la résidence.

Un défilé de palmier de chaque côté de la route donne un côté « exotique » au lieu.

"Il avait besoin de nous demander nos papiers au milieu de nulle part, c't imbécile !"

"C'était le deuxième point de vérification."

"Sérieux ?"

"Ils étaient, cette fois, à la recherche de substances chimiques et d'explosifs."

"Ben, y font pas les choses à moitié, ici."

Au bas des escaliers, les deux hommes sont réceptionnés par un voiturier, qui amène leur véhicule au garage, un bagagiste, qui transporte leurs affaires jusqu'à leur suite et un moniteur, qui prend les nouveaux arrivés en charge.

(Duo) _Moniteur ? __On se croirait en colo ! Super ! Cache ta joie, Duo…_

"Bonjour et bienvenue ! Je suis…"

(Duo) _Con ?_

"…moniteur à la résidence Oasis et je vous serai affilié durant votre séjour parmi nous…"

(Duo) (s'adressant au Bon Dieu)_ Dis, tu m'en veux tant que ça ! T'es salaud quand même ! On peut pas en changer ?_

"Je m'appelle…"

(Duo)_ James 2 ? C'est pas vrai, ils se ressemblent tous, ici. Y'a eu une couvée d'clone, ou quoi ! Alors, après lui, y'a James 3 qui m'a tiré mes sacs et James 4 qui s'est barré avec la voiture._

"… Harry, enchanté !" (tout en leur imposant une poignée de main des plus virils)

(Duo)_ C'est quoi son but dans la vie ? Me péter les phalanges ? Parce qu'il s'y prendrait pas autrement si c'est ça qu'il voulait !_

Le jeune homme, affublé de l'uniforme de la propriété, les dirige dans le hall d'entrée d'un air blasé alors que Duo lève les yeux au plafond et s'extasie devant la richesse de la décoration, comme les multiples tentures, dorures et divers lustres en cristal.

Se souvenant des recommandations du japonais, il retient toute exclamation qui pourrait franchir ses lèvres. Même si son émerveillement se lit aisément dans ses yeux.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir détailler les lieux avec précision que le natté se rend compte que son compagnon l'a amené jusqu'à l'ascenseur en lui tenant la main.

Dans la cabine, il croise le regard amusé du moniteur et rougissant, arrache sa menotte de l'étreinte de son camarade avec brutalité, tout en détournant la tête, mi-gêné, mi-agacé.

Heero ne se laisse pas impressionné par cet apparent « rejet », attrape l'américain au niveau des mâchoires et lui applique un très tendre baiser sur la joue puis place son bras au creux des reins de son ami, la main à la limite de déborder « plus bas ».

(Duo) _Il a pas fumé le Heero ! J l'a complètement reformaté en mode allumage, oui ! Allez Maxwell, respire, c'est simple… rappelle-toi... si, si... tu sais comment faire: inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire… Voilà, ça revient. Tu es … en mission. Faire une crise d'hystérie dans l'ascenseur, ça le ferait pas_… du tout.**Calme-toi !**

Le moniteur continue de sourire mais fixe le panneau de la cabine, en face de lui. Pendant que l'asiatique fait de même et que l'américain se donne des cours de respiration pour ne pas mourir étouffé.

Arrivés au cinquième étage, les portes s'ouvrent sur le palier, avec l'habituel « dong », prévenant de son arrêt.

Harry se glisse le premier hors de la cabine et bifurque dans divers couloirs, suivis par le jeune couple.

Duo se trouve toujours dans ses réflexions personnelles :

(Duo)_ Nan mais je rêve ou il a carrément la main dans la poche arrière de mon jean ! Nan, mais j'hallucine complet, là ! D'habitude c'est tout juste si je peux l'approcher à moins d'un mètre et maintenant… il est en train d'me peloter… CA SE PASSERA PAS COMME CA !_

Le natté continue sa marche « forcée » au côté de son camarade. Sa dégaine se faisant progressivement raide à mesure que le temps passe et que ses pensées se font de plus en plus incendiaires et ordurières.

§§

Devant la 509, le moniteur leur abandonne la carte magnétique de la suite et lâche après un clin d'œil :

"Je vous laisse tout seul, vous m'avez l'air impatient de découvrir votre chambre." (lourd sous-entendu) "N'hésitez pas à me contacter en cas de besoin."

(Duo) _C'est une proposition pour une partie à trois, ça ! __Beurk ! Beurk ! Beurk !_

Harry s'en retourne dans les couloirs sous le regard éberlué de Duo.

Heero lâche la « taille » (enfin on va dire ça) de son compagnon, pour le reprendre par la main et ouvre la porte.

La suite est aussi luxueuse que l'entrée et leurs bagages sont déjà au milieu du salon.

Duo se dégage du japonais, le plaque contre le mur par les deux épaules et très proche de son visage crache avec violence :

"Ne recommence plus jamais ! Tu m'entends Yuy, plus jamais ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !"

Après avoir « entendu » les revendications de son acolyte, Heero retourne la situation et avec brutalité, colle le natté au mur, lui maintenant fortement les poignets. Il se serre contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, un genou entre les siens.

Les deux garçons restent un moment silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux, Duo se débattant avec rage. L'américain tente de regagner son souffle, l'autre le fixant de manière appliquée mais sans plus d'agressivité.

La chaleur monte dans la pièce.

Les visages se rapprochent, les respirations s'emballent.

(Duo) _Oh my God ! Oh my God ! _(comme une litanie en mode automatique)...

Le natté est interrompu dans sa quête d'explication par les lèvres de l'asiatique qu'il peut désormais voir en macro vision, luisantes et entrouvertes.

Duo tente de s'éloigner de son vis à vis mais apparemment ce n'est pas du goût de ce dernier.

L'asiatique renforce la pression de son corps ainsi que sa prise sur les poignets et remonte son genou à un point de non-retour.

Le natté ne parvient pas à percevoir ce changement dans l'environnement puisqu'il est déjà perdu dans le doux contact de la bouche de son compagnon sur la sienne.

Tout d'abord hésitante et timide, celle-ci se fait plus demandeuse jusqu'à devenir un baiser sauvage et dévorant.

N'ayant plus besoin de retenir son camarade, Heero relâche ses bras et s'attèle à saisir l'américain par les hanches tout en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt et l'embrassant, cette fois, à la base du cou.

ùù.Maï : Non, il ne possède pas plusieurs mains, pour ceux qui se seraient fait la réflexion mais attendez un peu la suite…ùù

Ce traitement provoque des gémissements chez Duo qui prend appui sur l'asiatique pour passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, tout en débutant des mouvements équivoques.

Le natté a pris un peu d'avance, les quelques boutons de la chemise du japonais n'ont pas fait long feu et celle-ci gît à leurs pieds. Il caresse avec tendresse la broussaille qui sert de chevelure à son ami.

Un suçon à peine débuté, Heero ne peut l'achever sous la manifestation **insistante** d'un opportun qui les dérange en frappant à la porte.

ùù.Maï : Sadisme, quand tu nous tiens ! lol.ùù

A la limite de l'asphyxie, le japonais dépose son compagnon à terre et arrache, littéralement, la porte de ses gonds pour connaître l'identité de l'inconscient.

Ce dernier découvre le tableau suivant : un jeune homme torse nu, le fixe avec agressivité comme s'il se demandait s'il fallait vraiment qu'il entende ses excuses pour le descendre par la suite ou le faire immédiatement (le tuer, le tuer ou… le tuer ?), un autre jeune homme (on l'a prévenu que ce n'était pas une femme malgré les apparences) lourdement appuyé contre le mur, le t-shirt légèrement remonté sur son ventre plat, le bouton de son jean défait, tous les deux, la respirations saccadée, les lèvres rouges, et enfin un dernier détail mais non des moindres, une chemise en boule au milieu du couloir, piétinée.

"Veuillez m'excuser de cette interruption…"

La main de l'asiatique se crispe sur la porte et le regard de celui-ci gagne un cran de glace en plus (si c'est possible de faire encore plus froid).

"…Je suis venue vous souhaiter la bienvenue en vous apportant des rafraîchissements de la part de la direction. Voilà ! C'est fait ! Et encore bienvenue !"

Après avoir « jeté » la bouteille de champagne et son seau dans les bras du japonais, un bref salut aux deux hommes et il se carapate comme s'il avait les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse à ses trousses.

Heero se retire dans le couloir de l'entrée, claque violemment la porte, ce qui fait ressortir Duo de sa sidération dans un sursaut. L'asiatique abandonne les boissons sur une table.

Il se retourne dans la direction de son compagnon et s'avance vers lui. A un mètre de l'américain, il stoppe :

"Duo-kun ?"

Le regard choqué du natté passe successivement de la chemise à terre à son camarade puis horrifié, il murmure un faible : « Oh, my God ! » avant de se jeter sur la porte pour s'enfuir dans les couloirs, sans que le japonais ait pu réagir.

ùù.Maï : Ben alors Hee-chan, on s'relâche! mdr.ùù

"K'so !"

Sous le coup de la colère, il envoie un violent crochet au (ùù.pauvre !ùù) mur (ùù.qui a rien demandéùù), qui garde l'empreinte de son poing ainsi que quelques tâches de sang.

ùù.Duo : Mais il est maso ou quoi ! Maï : A ton avis pourquoi c'est un de mes perso préféré ? Duo : Complètement barrée, la pauvre !ùù

See you soon…

01/05


	3. Sauvetage incongru

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** Feelings of a puppet /03

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... comme d'hab quoi ! lol

**Genre : **La crise est là… Prise de tête en solo et en couple. Plutôt POV de Duo.

**Couple(s) : **Eh ben, comme d'hab' aussi. Mais là (roulement de tambour) : 1 VEUT 2 mais peut être que 2 n'est pas d'accord et va voir ailleurs... Hi, hi, hi. Peut être d'autre par la suite…

**Disclamer :** Nan…Et c'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Cette année encore, je les ai pas eu… Ouiiinnnnnnn ! Pourquoi !

§§

Heero : …

Maï (décodeur en main) : Tu veux voir LE groom !

Heero (sort son gun) : …

Maï (qui commence à comprendre) : Et si tu peux décider de son sort !... Un droit de vie… ou de mort ?

Heero (sourire qui fait peur) : …

Maï (appuie sur une sonnette sous son bureau)

Petit groom (qui ne se doute de rien) : Oui, Mademoiselle ? Vous m'avez demandé de venir ?

Maï (Courage ! Fuyons !) : Euh… Oui. Ce… Monsieur a une… réclamation (?) à vous adresser… personnellement… je crois… (se barre en courant et ferme la porte derrière elle)

Petit groom (qui reconnaît Heero) : Euh… Mademoiselle ?… (commence à taper sur la porte) Mademoiselle ? (entend le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure :Clic-clac) Mon Dieu ! MADEMOISELLE ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS !

Heero (sourire qui fait même plus peur mais qui horrifie carrément) : …

§§

Au salon :

Duo : C'est quoi ces cris horribles ?

Wufei : On dirait qu'on égorge un cochon.

Maï (frissonnante) : Croyez-moi, les garçons, vous ne voulez pas savoir !… Juste un petit truc… Je vous ai fait passer un mémo pour que tout le monde soit au courant et prenne la chose trèès au sérieux…

Quatre : Qu'il y a t'il ?

Maï : N'interrompez surtout JAMAIS et quand je dis JAMAIS, je n'exagère pas, JAMAIS, Heero quand il fait quelque chose… Quoi que ce soit !

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Maï (des sueurs froides dans le dos) : Juste un conseil pour votre survie.

§§

Par contre, les autres sont de mon invention alors j'en réclame la propriété ! Traduction : Pas touche sans permission !

§§

Petites notes : Comme j'ai cru comprendre que je faisais chier tout le monde avec mes notes à la con… (pas un bruit) merci pour l'soutien, les gens. J'me restreins plus mais je les mets en fin de chapitre.  
Je sais que ce chap' fait pas beaucoup avancer le schmilblik mais faut bien poser les bases du scénario à un moment ou à un autre.

Duo : Tiens, t'as un scénar ?... C'est nouveau ça.

BuBul : L'ouvre pas trop ou j'pourrai changer mes projets te concernant.

Duo (balise à mort) : J'ai dis quelque chose, moi ?

§§

Avertissements : Rien pour l'instant.

Changements temporel ou spatial signalés par des étoiles.

En italique les pensées de Duo.

Entre (…), les numéros des petits commentaires que je me permets mais que vous pouvez tout aussi bien zappés, à la fin.

Duo : Et vous feriez mieux !

Maï : Shut up !

Duo : Comment ça se fait que vu ton niveau lamentable en anglais tu maîtrises aussi bien les insultes !

Maï : Oreilles sélectives ! lol.

§§

Petit de note de la bêta lectrice : ENFIN ce troisième chapitre… j'ai failli mourir de frustration…mdr… Un nouvel opus toujours aussi poilant (et j'en suis qu'au passage du petit groom…)

**Feelings of a puppet**

Chapitre Troisième :

Le jeune natté erre dans les couloirs de l'hôtel depuis maintenant quelques minutes, accompagné de ses débats intérieurs :

(Duo) _Putain ! L'enfoiré !... Qu'est ce qui lui a pris, bon sang ! Déjà qu'avant j'le comprenais pas des masses mais alors là, ça atteint des sommets interplanétaires... Merde, qu'est-ce que j'vais faire maintenant ?...  
_

Mais peu avant de dépasser un angle de mur, il surprend une dispute.

"Lâche-moi, espèce de gros porc dégoûtant !"

"Allez, fais pas ta précieuse. J'sais que t'aimes ça !"

Le natté stoppe, les sens aux aguets. Accolé à la paroi tapissée, il jette un bref regard et aperçoit une jeune femme aux prises avec un homme aux gestes hésitants. La demoiselle ne semble pas d'accord avec le fait que le grossier personnage veuille la faire rentrer (plutôt de force) dans une suite.

"Laisse-moi, j'te dis !"

"Ah, ta douce voix et tes mots d'amour m'ont manqué, princesse."

"Eh ben, toi, tu m'as pas manqué. Fais-moi plaisir et oublie-moi !"

Le type ne paraît même pas prêter attention au fait qu'elle lui parle, la démarche vacillante mais plein de force, il continue son entreprise.

"Lâche-moi ! Connard !"

Cette parole doit être celle de trop puisqu'il lui retourne une gifle, qui fait tomber la jeune fille à terre. Tirant une poignée de cheveux à lui, le géant lui souffle au visage avec un sourire niais et à la fois sûr de lui :

"Chut ! Fais attention mon ange. On pourrait t'entendre."

La jeune femme blêmit, ne laisse plus échapper aucune plainte même lorsque l'homme lui tire avec brutalité le poignet pour « l'aider » à se relever et par la même occasion l'attirer vivement dans son étreinte pieuvresque.

Elle continue néanmoins de se débattre pour échapper à son emprise, allant jusqu'à s'accrocher à l'encadrement de la porte quand il tente à nouveau de la traîner à l'intérieur, d'une manière toute préhistorique.

Les larmes aux yeux, suite à cette violence faîte à sa crinière, la sauvageonne tente quelques coups de pied au hasard sur son agresseur.

Cette tentative semble plus amuser l'homme que le contrarier :

"Hmm. Toujours aussi fougueuse, mon chaton."

Puis toujours avec rudesse, il la colle contre lui.

"Nan !"

"Tu disais pas ça, avant…"

"Bâtard !"

La jeune fille se retrouve encore une fois à terre, se tenant la mâchoire. Elle n'avait pas vu venir le coup, cette fois, pense-t-elle, en même temps qu'elle essuie le filet de sang qui perle au coin de sa bouche.

(Duo) _Qu'est-ce que j'fais ? J'vais m'faire remarquer si j'le plie en deux, l'demi playmobile…Ouais, mais en même temps, ça m'défoulera… Vendu et merde à Heero ! _

Le natté se décide à intervenir avant que la brute épaisse soit de nouveau à proximité de sa « victime ». Pour ralentir son avancée et mettre un peu de piquant à ce futur « échange », Duo décide de ne pas l'attaquer par surprise et de ce fait signale sa présence :

"J'crois bien que tu devrais partir."

Le géant détaille le gringalet qui vient de se mettre entre lui et sa « proie », un sourire narquois aux lèvres et lui répond d'une voix avinée :

"Sinon quoi ?"

"Ben… J'pourrais bien te mettre mon 40 fillette dans ton gros derrière de pervers patenté, par exemple."

Le gorille lui jette un regard étonné, devant l'assurance de ce petit bout d'homme mais entre dans le jeu et d'un ton moqueur demande :

"Dis-moi, demi-portion… Tu t'prends pour qui ? Superman ?"

"Naan. J'm'imagine mal avec les collants bleus et l'slip rouge…(1)"

La phrase tout juste terminée, le type s'écroule lourdement sur le sol, au milieu de débris de céramique.

(Duo) _Keske c'était qu'ça ?_

La jeune fille de tout à l'heure se tient à côté du corps et s'exclame :

"Ce fut un très beau vase. Il aura eu son utilité. Paix à son âme."

(Duo) _Eh ! C'est moi qui devais lui taper dessus ! C'est l'monde à l'envers, ici !_

Le natté la fixe, toujours les yeux exorbités, attendant quelque chose. La demoiselle lui sourit, rougissante et lui demande d'une voix hésitante :

"Si c'est pas trop abusé, tu pourrais m'aider à mettre… ça (doigt tendu et air dégoûté à l'encontre du déchet vaguement humanoïde à terre) dans la suite ?"

"Euh…"

"Parce que ça fait un peu désordre au milieu du couloir… Et je pourrais avoir des ennuis à cause de… lui (grimace)."

"Bah. Au point où on en est."

Et Duo, avec un sourire, se saisit des chevilles de la loque pendant que la jeune fille fait de même avec les bras.

La distance jusqu'à la chambre, pourtant assez courte, leur semble un chemin de croix.

(Duo) _God damn ! __Il est lourd le pachyderme… Qu'est qu'il a bouffé à midi… une enclume ! Ou alors il s'est bourré les poches de fers à cheval avant qu'on le traîne. Nom de nom ! J'vais finir par me faire un tour de rein avec ces conneries ! _(2)

La jeune femme, rouge et essoufflée sous l'effort, contient un gloussement.

"Qu'est qu'il y a ?"

"Oh, trois fois rien. Je me disais seulement qu'il devrait rapidement se mettre à la diète avant d'atteindre le quintal et que… s'il est si lourd, UNE chose est sûre... ce surpoids ne vient certainement pas du cerveau."

Duo lui demande amusé, bien que devinant la réponse :

"Pourquoi ?"

"L'est con comme un manche !... Valà", ajoute-t-elle tout en lâchant le corps de son agresseur d'une hauteur d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres.

Ce dernier atterrit avec un bruit de sac à patates. Heureusement pour le « paquet », la suite est pourvue d'une épaisse moquette, qui donne l'impression de marcher sur du coton.

L'ex « victime » semble bien décidée à abandonner le malabar au beau milieu de la pièce.

Le natté lui demande tout de même, dans un sursaut de conscience, le sourcil levé :

"Euh… On l'met pas sur le lit ?"

La jeune fille lui répond, sarcastique :

"Et puis quoi, encore ! Tu veux pas non plus que je lui tapote son oreiller, pendant qu'on y est !"

"J'crois que ça ira."

"Bien. Tirons-nous."

La jeune femme après avoir claqué la porte de l'abruti de bas étage, se dirige vers l'ascenseur et Duo la suit. Elle appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur (3) et se retourne vers son « sauveur » :

"Je me suis même pas présentée : Naya. Enchantée et très reconnaissante pour ton aide."

"C'est pas comme si on avait eu le temps non plus. Niban(4), de rien. De toute manière, je vois pas comment j'aurais pu me retenir de lui dire ma façon de penser."

Naya, un large sourire aux lèvres lui demande, encore timidement :

"J'aimerais t'offrir un verre pour te remercier, si ça ne te dérange pas…"

"Et louper l'occasion de discuter avec une charmante jeune fille comme toi… Eh, je suis pas fou !"

La demoiselle, le regard pétillant, lui donne une tape derrière la tête et assène en entrant dans l'ascenseur qui vient d'arriver :

"Charmeur !"

§§

Heero, après la « fuite » de son camarade, convient que sa tentative d'hypnotiser la porte, pour faire revenir Duo, ne menant à rien, il lui faut s'occuper.

Le jeune homme commence à déballer les bagages et investit les magnifiques armoires et commodes de style ancien.

Sa tâche accomplie, son regard se pose sur les affaires du natté, dans un moment de culpabilité, il range aussi les vêtements de ce dernier. (5)

Plusieurs heures passent mais son ami ne revenant pas, le japonais se décide alors à partir à la recherche de son « époux ».

§§

Connaissant un minimum le jeune homme, il commence par visiter les activités sportives, la piscine puis à bout de patience, il finit au bar de l'hôtel (6).

Il retrouve le natté, en grande discussion avec une jeune femme. Cette dernière, écroulée de rire après une parole de son interlocuteur, se plie en deux et manque de tomber de sa chaise. La demoiselle se retient au genou de Duo et réinvestit son siège tandis que l'américain lui tapote le dos, de peur qu'elle ne s'étouffe.

Cette familiarité déplaît tout de suite à l'asiatique, ce qui met d'emblée la jeune fille dans la case : antipathie PROFONDE.

Les deux jeunes gens ne semblent pas prêter attention à leur environnement, continuant leur hilarité.

Heero se sent jaloux de cette complicité.

Ils sont tout juste arrivés que Duo semble bien s'entendre avec cette… fille. Très bien s'entendre même, si on tient compte du fou rire qui les prend depuis cinq minutes. Depuis combien de temps connaît-il le jeune homme ?... Certainement des mois, et jamais ils n'avaient atteint une telle… entente.

Pourquoi cette inconnue et pas lui ?...

Le soldat ne peut finir de se lamenter sur son sort. Il a croisé le regard de son vis-à-vis. Ils sont restés accrochés l'un à l'autre, quelques instants, une éternité, tout dépend du point de vue. Le visage de Duo se fait de marbre pendant qu'il fuit les yeux de glace de son camarade. Il adresse une parole à la jeune fille et sans un mot, le « couple » se lève en direction du hall d'entrée.

L'américain a eu le temps de faire un signe à son compagnon pour lui signifier qu'il sort et qu'il ne doit pas l'attendre.

Heero n'approuve pas cette décision mais ne pouvant entrer en débat avec le natté sans faire un esclandre, il laisse tomber, pour cette fois. Se réservant ainsi une discussion dans l'intimité de leur suite.

§§

Même si Naya ne pose, tout d'abord, aucune question à son nouvel ami, elle s'inquiète :

"Niban, il y a un problème ?"

Le natté la regarde un moment et lâche après un soupir :

"Mon abruti de « mari »."

"Où ça ?"

"Sois discrète, surtout. Vers la grosse bonne femme en vert et le type avec la coupe de cheveux désastreuse."

La jeune fille balaie la salle du regard et bloque sur « l'époux » de sa dernière connaissance :

"Quoi ! Tu veux dire que le beau gosse, là-bas… Bon d'accord un peu glacé et guindé mais bon… Ce demi-dieu… est ton mec !"

"Ouais", souffle l'américain.

"Nom de dieu ! T'as vachement bon goût, mon grand !"

Les remarques et l'expression sur le visage de son amie détendent Duo :

"Je sais."

"Et vu comment il est taillé… tu dois pas t'ennuyer au lit."

Le regard fuyant de Duo informe la demoiselle d'un malaise

"Ah, sujet sensible… Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais… Pour tout te dire j'ai un bon feeling avec toi et je me fis toujours à ma première impression…"

"Et me concernant, elle est comment ?", interroge le jeune homme.

"Excellente, mon chéri ! Alors si tu veux une oreille attentive… Pas forcément des conseils mais une écoute, je suis là."

Duo est touché par le discours de Naya, il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et avec un petit sourire lui dit :

"On dîne à l'extérieur et on se dit tout."

"D'accord. On prend ta voiture ?"

"Ouais, y'a juste à aller au garage en sous-sol et… T'as des adresses en tête parce que moi, je viens de débarquer."

"T'inquiètes, je connais cette région comme ma poche."

§§

Et les deux compères continuent leur petit bonhomme de chemin sans prêter plus attention à Heero.

Heero et son regard peiné.

Heero et sa fuite à grand pas, raide, vers leur chambre.

See you soon…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notes inutiles :

(1)Mwamwamwa. MDR. Rien que d'imaginer Duo avec le dit costume ! Le slip ! PTDRRRRRRR.

Duo (blasé) : C'est toujours mieux que le body avec le tutu de la dernière fois…

BuBul : Pas d'ma faute si j'ai jamais aimé jouer à la poupée, petite… Mais j'me rattrape maintenant avec toi.

Duo : Merci bien !

(2)BuBul (mdr) : Ben alors papy Duo… On a des rhumatismes !

Duo (montrant les dents) : Par contre j'vais t'montrer que j'ai pas d'dentier ! (se jette sur BuBul)

BuBul : Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaahhh ! Mais c'est qu'il m'a mordu, ce con !

Auteur : J'espère que t'as fait tes rappels de vaccins anti-tétanos…

(3)J'ai failli mettre « elle appelle l'ascenseur » mais j'me suis dis qu'y' aurait bien un(e) petit(e) mali(g)n(e) pour me dire : « Ah ouais, elle a fait comment… Mouarf mouarf mouarf. Elle a dit « Ascenseur ! » et il est venu ! »… Alors pour éviter ça, on a droit à une tournure un peu lourde… tout autant que la blague pourrait l'être.

(4) On ne lance pas de pierre à l'auteur pour le pseudo à la mord moi l'nœud… J'suis trop nulle pour ça.

Duo : Et pas QUE pour ça, d'ailleurs.

BuBul (faisant tournoyer sa souris comme une fronde) : Viens ici, sale petite peste !

(5) BuBul (en mode balance) : DUO ! Y'a Hee-chan qui tripote tes p'tites culottes !

Heero se barre en courant.

Duo (maugréant) : J'ai pas d'petites culottes ! J'suis un mec, un vrai !

BuBul (l'objet du délit aux bouts des doigts) : Et qu'est-ce donc que ça ?

Duo (attrape son sous-vêtements) : Pas à moi !

BuBul : Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ! Arrêtes d'me prendre pour une brêle, y'a une étiquette avec ton nom dessus !

Auteur : Eh, tout l'monde ! Duo porte des strings !

Duo (tout rouge) : Vous êtes des pervers !

BuBul : Et Hee-chan et toi êtes des fétichistes… C'est pas mieux !

Duo (tout gêné) : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Auteur : On a trouvé vos déguisements sous le lit…

Duo (mort de honte) : …

(6)Mauvaise image mentale, Heero vautré sur le bar en train de cuver… MDR !

**RaR :**

**Yami Shino :** Mais nan! T'as pas lu le générique de fin! Aucun bishoushou n'a été bléssé, molesté, traumatisé... Ah, nan, c'est vrai que j'peux pas dire étant donné que j'leur fait tout ça dans mes fics! lol.

**Alinette :** Merci! Bon, je sais... Elle s'est fait attendre... Et pas qu'un peu selon certaines personnes médisantes... J'avoue! C'est vrai!... Po ma faute... Ma muse est comme moi : une saleté, capricieuse et trèès changeante. C'est à dire que des fois, elle me laisse en plan sur certaines fics pendant qu'elle me donne d'autres idées... Quelle pouffiasse! J'devrais p't'être penser à en changer! lol.

**hayko maxwell : ...  
**Duo : Désolé, c'est moi qui te donne ça réponse, on a perdu BuBul pour cause de "Mon-dieu-c'que-c'est-gentil-d'me-dire-ça-c'est-trop-d'bonheur-d'un-coup-BOUM... Encéphalogramme plat du bulot de Turmanie... On a eut un départ définitif précipité, là!

**wilam : **Tout d'abord miciiiiiiiii! Euh... Ensuite j'ai eut un peu plus de mal à capter : sirius?... remus? comme dans la légende avec son frère romulus?... peter? Nomdidiou! Po compris! mdr. Enfin la suite est ENFIN là! lol. Elle se sera fait attendre.


	4. Heero part en sucette

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** Feelings of a puppet /04

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... comme d'hab quoi ! lol

**Genre : **Plutôt POV de Duo. OOC.

**Couple(s) :** Ca se précise ou ça s'embrouille… C'est au choix.

**Disclamer :** Nan… Et c'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Cette année encore, je les ai pas eu… Ouiiinnnnnnn ! Pourquoi !  
Par contre, les autres sont de mon invention alors j'en réclame la propriété ! Traduction : Pas touche sans permission !

**Béta :** Kitty bzz bzz honey béta !

Petites notes : Comme j'ai cru comprendre que je faisais chier tout le monde avec mes notes à la con… (pas un bruit) merci pour l'soutien, les gens. J'me restreins plus mais je les mets en fin de chapitre.

Ca avance… doucement… mais sûrement. Lol.

Petites notes bis : Je sais… J'y ai mis le temps mais GARCE ! (ma muse) s'était fait la malle…

Non, en fait, je dois avouer qu'elle avait demandé le divorce (pour incompatibilité d'humeur, cruauté mentale et tortures psychologiques…Quelle menteuse !) et qu'elle était retournée chez sa mère… Je savais plus quoi faire pour la récupérer… J'ai fais des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle me revienne…

Nan, en fait j'lui ai envoyé Kitty, qui voulait tellement la suite qu'elle s'est 'quelque peu'… laisser 'emportée'… J'vous raconte pas l'état dans lequel elle me l'a ramené… alors le temps que je la remette sur pied… Enfin, remercions Kitty et ses 'méthodes' à la bourrin si efficace (autant pour GARCE ! que pour me 'motiver'… lol).

Avertissements : Rien pour l'instant.

Changements temporel ou spatial signalés par des étoiles.

En italique les pensées de Duo.

Entre (…), les numéros des petits commentaires que je me permets mais que vous pouvez tout aussi bien zapper, à la fin.

Duo : Et vous feriez mieux !

Maï : Shut up !

Duo : Comment ça se fait que vu ton niveau lamentable en anglais tu maîtrises aussi bien les insultes !

Maï : Oreilles sélectives ! lol.

**Dédicace(s) :** A **Kitty** honey béta, qui ne se lasse pas… jamais ! J'admire ton acharnement et j'apprécie ton soutien, que je qualifierai d'inconditionnel… J'sais pas si je mérite mais en tout cas, j'apprécie beaucoup.  
Et à **Babou**, qui, avec ses petits yeux de cocker abandonné (drôlement forte pour faire ça dans une review...lol), a réussi à me donner le petit quelque chose pour me remettre le pied à l'étrier… Prions pour que cela dure !

Bonne lecture !

**Feelings of a puppet**

o

o

o

Chapitre Quatrième

o

o

o

o

Duo avait craint pendant un long moment que sa nouvelle amie ne choisisse un établissement de haut standing…  
Mais avisant la devanture du restaurant, il fut très agréablement surpris.  
Même si Naya ne l'avait pas entraîné dans une pizzeria, son péché mignon, il se trouvait face à une adorable auberge, avenante tout comme la femme qui les accueilli avec beaucoup de chaleur.

« Naya, ma petit puce » lance la matrone bien en chair en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras, à l'en étouffer.

« Marthe… Laisse donc respirer la pitchoune ! » grogne un homme ventripotent en tenue de travail blanche.

« Mais, laisse moi tranquille, va. Ca faisait tellement longtemps ! Fais-moi voir comment tu es belle, ma chérie ! » demande l'hôtesse, tout en lui tiraillant les joues, comme on le fait si souvent aux jeunes enfants.

« Bonjour, Marthe. Bonjour François. Ca me fait, à moi aussi, très plaisir de vous revoir. »

Duo regardait ses retrouvailles, avec un léger sourire. Il n'aurait, pour rien au monde, échanger sa place avec celle de la demoiselle dont on tripatouillait les joues, le menton, les cheveux…  
Mais la femme du cuisinier semble soudain se rendre compte de son existence.

« Ouh ! Mais qu'il est mignon, ce petit. C'est ton mari ma belle ? » questionne t'elle en s'acharnant à faire subir au natté le même cérémonial tactile qu'à la miss.

(Duo) _Non ! Mon visage n'est pas élastique, espèce de vieille sorcière démoniaque ! …Et puis t'as fini d'me peloter, oui ! J'sais qu'j'suis un putain d'beau gosse mais y'a des limites à la vénération, harpie hystérique !_

Voyant le regard, légèrement apeuré et inquiet, de Niban (1) devant cette investigation manuelle, Naya glousse :

« Nan, Marthe. C'est un ami. »

« Ah » lâche la dame, un peu déçue.

(Duo) _Merci. Ca fait toujours plaisir un tel accueil._

« On va finir par croire que tu en as honte, ma pitchoune, si tu continues à le cacher comme ça » ajoute le cuisinier, un léger accent du midi dans la voix.

« Ben… J'suis découverte ! » s'amuse Naya.

Mais à son ton, un brin crispé, on se demande si elle plaisante vraiment ou si elle tente de faire bonne figure avec cette plaisanterie.  
Les propriétaires, ainsi que Duo, font semblant de n'avoir rien vu et les deux amis sont amenés à une table, en terrasse, un peu à l'écart des autres.

La jeune fille affiche toujours un sourire crispé au visage.  
L'ambiance se fait lourde et désagréable entre les deux amis.  
Naya s'empare d'un menu et se planque littéralement derrière.

« Bon, et ben c'est pas tout ça mais les plats vont pas se choisir tout seul, hein… »

Duo accepte cette « fuite » de sa camarade. Le sujet que les deux hôteliers ont abordé à l'air d'être tendu. Mieux valait laisser cela de côté et lui faire passer la meilleure soirée possible… Histoire d'oublier et de se changer les idées… Ceci étant valable pour la jeune fille comme pour lui.

xoxoxoxoxox

Malgré tous les efforts de Duo, pour remettre un tant soit peu de 'légèreté', à défaut de bonne humeur, dans cette soirée... cela échouait lamentablement.

Naya avait beau faire des sourires, ceux-ci ressemblaient davantage à une grimace -- comme lorsque l'on se coince les doigts dans une porte par mégarde -- qu'à des expressions sincères de bonheur.

L'américain, peu habitué à tourner autour du pot décide de ne pas faire exception à sa réputation de 'metteur de pieds dans le plat'.

« Naya, t'es gentille tout plein mais arrêtes ça tout de suite ou tu vas définitivement me donner envie d'me pendre... »

Sursaut d'incompréhension de la demoiselle, qui relève le nez, jusqu'alors 'plongé' dans son verre d'apéritif.

« Pardon! »

Sourire indulgent de la part du natté, qui se permet de secouer la tête, vaguement amusé.

« Tu sais, ma caille, on a commencé notre 'amitié' -- si je puis dire -- sur les chapeaux de roue mais j'vais quand même me permettre de faire comme si on était de vrais, bons amis, ok? »

La 'caille' hoche de la tête, visiblement d'accord.

« Y'a quelque chose qui te chagrine... »

Naya ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Duo continue, imperturbable.

« Ne démens pas. Depuis le peu qu'on se connaît, tu m'as eu l'air d'être plutôt quelqu'un de franc alors si je peux te demander une petite faveur c'est de toujours me dire la vérité... ou du moins au maximum... Hm! »

Sourire qui gagne en chaleur.

« Bien. Il y a -- et ça, je le SAIS -- quelque chose qui te contrarie, qui te pèse alors soit tu m'en parles -- et je t'écouterai volontiers -- soit tu oublies tous tes soucis pour ce soir -- et on s'amuse dignement -- soit c'est au dessus de tes forces -- et là, je peux rien pour toi -- et on rentre, chacun chez soi, chacun avec sa propre merde, si j'veux être grossier... alors! »

En observant le visage et plus particulièrement les expressions qui le traversaient au fur et à mesure des réflexions de la jeune fille, Duo voyait qu'elle prenait le temps d'étudier chaque possibilité.

_Pas une cruche sans cervelle qui se jette dans l'aventure sans hésiter... bon point pour elle... _

Une fois ses pensées achevées, Naya regarde le natté dans les yeux, toute trace d'atermoiement passé et lui répond :

« Je mets une option sur tes deux premières propositions. »

Son interlocuteur apprécie et le montre à l'aide d'un clin d'oeil.

« Alors, ce soir on s'éclate... Ou en tout cas, on essaye. Et plus tard, on verra pour discuter... Parce que t'as l'air d'avoir aussi ton petit paquet de problèmes sur le dos. »

Tel, est pris qui croyait prendre.  
La jeune fille éclate de rire devant l'air renfrogné de son vis à vis.

_Ben merde alors... Si j'peux plus sauver les apparences, ma carrière d'espion va pas être franchement longue... C'est Hee-chan qui va gueuler... si jamais il l'apprend un jour... _

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Dans la résidence Oasis  
Salle de musculation.

Un attroupement des plus massifs s'est formé depuis quelques minutes autour des barres du 'développé-couché'.

De gros malabars encadrent le banc sur lequel un homme de plus faible corpulence s'escrime à passer ses nerfs en soulevant de la fonte.

Chaque montagne de muscles se trouvent à l'heure actuelle, bouche bée, bras ballants, les yeux légèrement exorbités et l'air un brin plus stupide que d'habitude. (nda : Si, si, c'est possible.)

Mais... Pourquoi!

-- Flashback --

Tout de suite après le départ de son compagnon, le japonais, ne voulant pas être 'désoeuvré' et se détourner de la tension qu'avait fait naître en lui les derniers événements, décide de s'activer sur son laptop.

Toutes les remises à jour ayant été expédiées assez rapidement, il décide de se pencher sur les virus informatiques de son cru.

Complot.

Ils sont tous prêts et l'asiatique se trouve même être en avance sur son emploi du temps. (2)

Sa navigation ne l'empêchant pas de réfléchir ou plutôt de laisser son esprit à la recherche d'un dérivatif...

Enfin!

Le coupable de toute cette situation, échappant à tout contrôle, est tout désigné.  
Et au vue du rictus démoniaque du japonais...  
Quelqu'un va souffrir d'ici peu.

Revigoré par ce nouvel objectif, il se met 'gaiement' (3) à l'ouvrage.  
Les doigts volent sur les touches, les pages défilent, le processeur s'emballe.

Une fois sa vengeance accomplie, Heero se permet un petit soupir de contentement.

Un 'Pika Pika!' hystérique informe l'asiatique de l'arrivée d'un mail avant qu'une espèce de vague forme vivante -- du jaune le plus criard -- s'avance au milieu de l'écran pour s'extasier béatement devant une enveloppe qui se met à se trémousser en lançant d'étrange 'bzz bzz'. (nda : Clin d'oeil à Kitty)

« DUO ! »

Après ce bref cri du coeur, Heero pointe la lettre et clique dessus dans le but de l'ouvrir.

Mais qu'est qui lui avait refilé un partenaire pareil qui regardait des programmes, normalement destiné à des chiards ayant le dixième de son âge...

Seul un son bizarre du genre 'schtong schtong' lui répond et rien ne bouge.

Y'a des fois où il maudissait l'entraînement de J.

Parce que là... pousser une bonne gueulante, sortir des injures dignes des pires bordels et s'en prendre à cette stupide machine satanique... eh ben à défaut d'être utile... ça lui ferait peut être un peu de bien.

Le dit ordinateur due au supérieur de son propriétaire de ne pas être jeté violemment par terre, piétiné avec hargne, puis balancé par la fenêtre.

Y'en a qui ne connaissait pas leur chance.

Ayant, donc, été lâchement persécuté par une 'bête jaune' -- pour ne pas dire pire -- et son ordinateur, Heero décide de faire comme tout homme civilisé et d'aller méditer un coup.

xoxoxoxoxox

L'asiatique se dirige vers la 'salle de combat', une espèce d'imitation de dojo pour les cacous en pyjama.

Et là...

Heero tape.

Il enchaîne les coups de pieds, de poings.  
Il emploie même ses genoux et ses coudes.  
Mais rien n'y fait.

Soit le matériel n'était vraiment pas de qualité, soit la rage du japonais était trop forte.

Le crochet qui maintenait le sac de frappe au plafond ne résiste pas à ses assauts et tombe avec un bruit sourd en dispersant une vague de poussière dans sa chute.

Le moniteur, encadrant les pratiquants de cette salle, regarde incrédule, le petit gabarit puis le sac et inversement.  
Reprenant vaguement ses esprits, il s'approche du client, sans méfiance et... vole à travers la pièce après une clef et un roulé-boulé de Heero.

En position de défense, le japonais jette un bref coup d'oeil au paquet à ses pieds.

Et c'est CA qui donne des leçons de self défense

No comment.

xoxox

Un responsable débarque, prévenu du grabuge dans le dojo et commence à piailler autour de l'asiatique, avec de grands gestes.

« Mais, enfin, Monsieur! Vous ne pouvez casser le matériel et molester le personnel! »

Un seul regard made in Heero Yuy suffit pour lui faire baisser la voix d'un ton.

« Enfin... Je veux dire... »

Il a cette fois toute l'attention du japonais qui le dévisage, bien campé sur ses pieds nus, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Euh... Rien!... Je... Je vais retourner voir mon bureau, moi... »

Et le 'responsable' appelé pour passer un savon s'en va, la 'queue entre les jambes'... On voit bien qu'il se force à ne pas sortir trop rapidement pour ne pas donner l'impression de s'enfuir en courant mais il trottine drôlement vite, remarque narquoisement Heero.

Malheureusement, le japonais n'a pas eu le temps de se défouler comme il se doit. Il opte pour la salle de musculation pour finir ce programme 'détente'.

Il part de la pièce sans faire attention à un homme en kimono noir, les mains sur les hanches, amusé par la scène dont il vient d'être le témoin.

xoxoxoxoxox

Arrivé à destination, Heero fronce le nez.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire... c'est que ça ne sentait pas la rose...

La quasi totalité de la pièce se retourne lorsque l'un des musclors d'opérette s'esclaffe bruyamment à la vue du japonais.  
Un vent de sourires moqueurs débarque sur chacun de leur visages.

L'asiatique avise un banc vide et se dirige vers lui.  
Tranquillement, il place sa barre sur la bonne position, sélectionne ses poids et s'assied.

Une masse l'approche alors et s'adresse à lui :

« Ben alors moustique, on s'est trompé d'chemin, l'aquagym c'est pas là, ma petite. »

Heero se contente d'un lever de sourcil sceptique à l'attention de son 'interlocuteur' et se couche sous la barre.  
Un pseudo altérophile à l'odeur de fennec avarié s'accoude sur son 'pote' et se moque, goguenard :

« C'est au moins deux fois son poids... J'veux voir ça, moi. Vas-y microbe. »

Le japonais ne tient pas compte des deux formes de vies mono-neuronales à ses côtés et soulève son haltère.

Sans au-cune difficulté... S'il était besoin de le préciser.

Enchaînant les extensions et flexions à un rythme soutenu sans manifester la moindre peine, l'asiatique se résout pourtant à reposer ses poids et se relève.

Les deux zigotos paraissent légèrement étonnés mais la performance n'est pas vraiment un miracle non plus.

Lorsque Heero rajoute encore une fois l'équivalent de son poids, toujours aussi imperturbable, les sourcils commencent à se hisser plus haut sur le front.

Les spectateurs, témoins de son entraînement, se font alors plus nombreux.

Le japonais regagne son banc et toujours sans grimace ni tremblement, soulève la barre et pratique ses enchaînements, encore une fois.

Dix minutes sur un rythme continu et l'asiatique s'estime satisfait.  
Il recommence son manège.  
Il rajoute des poids et se remet en position.

Des commentaires fusent :

« L'est malade! »

« Ca, c'est un truc à s'niquer l'dos. »

« Nom de Dieu! Il est fortiche le nain. »

Heero pose sa barre avec brusquerie, assassine du regard les commères et lâche entre ses dents serrées :

« Vous avez rien d'autre à faire, là! »

Si on peut même plus évacuer la pression sans avoir quinze types aussi bavards que l'américain autour de lui, qui puent la moufette, le dévisagent comme une souris de labo et qui n'ont pas la prétention d'être son camarade de galère pour songer à échapper à des représailles... mais où va le monde!

-- Fin du flashback --

Et les putois sur pattes avaient beau ne pas être de grandes lumières, ils avaient néanmoins un instinct de survie efficace qui leur disait à l'heure actuelle :

« Mayday! Mayday! Dégages! Viiiite! Casses-toi, nom d'un déo à stick! »

Bref, les environs furent rapidement évacués.

xoxox

Pendant ce temps, à la pointeuse de la résidence Oasis.

Un jeune homme va pour quitter son lieu de travail et glisse sa carte magnétique dans la pointeuse électronique de l'établissement.

« Bip bip!... Qu'est ce que c'est qu'cette merde! »

Ne voyant aucune diode s'allumant bizarrement ou de message d'erreur, l'individu ne se pose pas plus de question, glisse sa carte dans sa poche arrière de jeans, jette son sac sur l'épaule et quitte la pièce.

xoxox

Quelques secondes plus tard...

De drôles de séquences défilent sur l'écran de la pointeuse.

Puis tout revient à la normale.

A SUIVRE . . .

Notes Inutiles :

(1)Pour ceux (celles) qui seraient un peu perdu(s)(es) : Duo égal Niban ! Suivez un peu, nom d'une pipe !

(2)J'suis sûre que ce bouffon en a un en plus... èé ù se désespère ù

(3)Enfin aussi 'gaiement' que ce coincé de la souris peut le faire...

Heero ù gun en main ù : T'as d'la chance... J'ai vaguement cru, un bref instant, que c'était encore un de tes jeux de mots débile (Bull roule des yeux) sur mon orientation sexuelle... ou du moins celle que tu me prêtes...

Bull ù pas vraiment convaincue elle-même ù: Meuh nan, Heepoupette...

Heero ù caresse le canon du flingue ù: ...

Bull ù sue ù: Qu'est tu vas t'imaginer des vilaines choses à mon sujet... ù tire son col de t-shirt ùFaut pas voir le mal partout, voyons...

Heero ù catégorique ù: Mais... TU ES le Mal... Le Mal Absolu...

Bull ù exaspérée ù: Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je suis pas SI tordue que ça, quand même! (question rhétorique)

Soutien de tous les persos empruntés et originaux

Bull ù vexée ù: Bande de médisant ! s'enflamme Alors là, pour des scènes de cul débridées sont tous d'accord... les situations à l'eau de rose... ils en redemandent... Mais dès qu'il s'agit de creuser un peu le scénario... eh ben y'a plus personne! ù mode diva ùPfff ! Comment voulez-vous que mon génie sublime... ù dégoutée ù... CA ! Vous m'donner pas envie de m'enflammer, là.

Wufei ù grommelle ù: Eh ,ben c'est pas plus mal...

Bull ù regard mauvais ù: J'ai entendu ça ! pointe son doigt dans la direction du chinois Et tu ferais bien mieux de te faire oublier parce que j'ai toujours c'te petite fic en commande pour Kitty sous l'coude, avec nul autre que TOI en guest... alors POUPOUGNE !

_(Kitty ù bave d'avance ù: je me réjouis de la lire d'ailleurs !_

_Quatre ù avise le train d'écriture de Bull ù: Ouais, ben si tu veux mon avis, t'auras tes premiers ch'veux blancs avant c'miracle…_

_Bull ù vexée à mort, lueur dangereuse dans les yeux ù: Quatre !_

_Quatre ù inconscient ù : Hm !_

_Bull ù sourire mauvais ù: Bzz bzz !_

_Quatre ù paniqué à donf, part en courant ù: Bouahaahahahahahah !_

_Bull ù folle à lier, hurle ù: VVEENNGGEEAANNCCEE !)_

**Merci à : lu, hanako32, oOo Taki Chan oOo**_ (Rha ce pseudo !)_**, Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell, wilam, missparker, nightdrac666 et Babou **_(par deux fois ! )_**... Réponse à vos reviews sur mon blog : aller sur homepage dans mon profil !**


End file.
